


Les aveugles de l'Himalaya

by Jyana



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/pseuds/Jyana
Summary: Haddock voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre Tintin et l'ami pour qui il a défié toute logique. Et il sent bien que s'il ne fait rien ces deux idiots continueront de souffrir en silence.Ecrit en 2017 pour obscur échange.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock & Tintin, Tchang Tchong-Jen | Chang Chong-Chen/Tintin
Kudos: 11
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Les aveugles de l'Himalaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ychantilly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ychantilly).

> Disclaimer : Tintin et tous ses personnages sont la propriété d’Hergé

Au fur et à mesure de leurs aventures, l’amitié entre Archibald Haddock et Tintin n’avait jamais cessé de grandir et l’ancien capitaine considérait qu’il connaissait et comprenait plutôt bien son ami.

Ainsi il était plus que conscient que celui-ci se liait avec beaucoup de facilité à tous ceux qu’il rencontrait lors de ces aventures. Sa gentillesse, son honnêteté et son courage lui permettaient de conquérir la plupart des gens qu’il rencontrait, hormis évidemment les bandits qu’il poursuivait.

Et donc, Haddock avait classé Tchang parmi les innombrables amis de Tintin.

Quand Tintin l’avait mentionné pour la première fois, il avait en effet semblé au capitaine que le jeune reporter parlait de lui de la même manière qu’il parlait de tous les autres.

Quand il avait décidé de partir le sauver, il s’était dit qu’il était probablement un peu plus important que ce qu’il avait d’abord penser mais qu’après tout, Tintin était Tintin. C’était totalement son style de partir à la rescousse d’un ami : il l’avait d’ailleurs fait plusieurs fois pour Tournesol.

Quand Tintin avait pour la première fois décidé de continuer ses recherches alors que les chances de retrouver le jeune asiatique étaient presque inexistante, Haddock s’était d’abord dit que son ami n’était qu’un jeune idiot incapable d’écouter les conseils. Puis, il avait croisé son regard et avait aperçu la peur au fond de ses yeux.

Il avait alors compris que Tchang était vraiment spécial. Parce que la peur dans les yeux de Tintin, ce n’était pas celle de quelqu’un qui pense avoir perdu une connaissance, ni même un proche : c’était celle de quelqu’un de terrifié par l’idée de perdre quelqu’un d’encore plus précieux.

Et à partir du moment où Archibald était arrivé à cette conclusion, le marin arrêta d’essayer de barrer la route du reporter.

Ce qu’il ne regretta évidemment pas, car quelques jours plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Tchang et jamais il n’oublierait la joie qui avait alors illuminé le visage de Tintin.

Il s’était d’ailleurs senti un peu jaloux. Avec toutes leurs aventures communes, il se sentait comme le meilleur ami du jeune homme et le voir si dévoué envers un autre ami, lui laissait un goût presque amer. Il aurait aimé savoir si pour lui aussi, Tintin aurait bravé les démons de la montagne.

Mais cette puérile émotion fut rapidement tuée dans l’œuf. Car plus Tintin passait de temps avec Tchang, plus Archibald se rendait compte que la relation qui existait entre les deux, n’étaient absolument pas similaire à celle qu’il avait avec le reporter.

Et la principale raison qui expliquait cette différence, hormis évidemment le caractère de Tchang qui n’avait rien à avoir avec le sien, était que les sentiments que Tintin éprouvait pour Tchang ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu’il éprouvait pour Haddock.

En effet, si le capitaine n’avait pas une grande expérience des histoires de cœur, il était quand même capable de voir quand quelqu’un était amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. Surtout quand ce quelqu’un était son meilleur ami…

Cela établi, Haddock voulut alors s’assurer que la réciproque était vraie. Ce qui ne fut guère compliqué et il lui fallut très peu de temps pour s’en assurer.

Le jeune asiatique rayonnait à chaque fois que le reporter belge entrait dans la pièce et les rares fois où l’ancien marin avait tenté de discuté avec lui de leur ami commun et notamment de leur rencontre, il avait aussitôt été assailli par un flot de compliment et d’éloge qui aurait fait rougir n’importe qui. Et s’il était vrai que Tintin était certainement un jeune homme extraordinaire par bien des aspects, il n’était quand même pas exempt de défaut.

Toutefois Archibald n’arrivait pas à se réjouir totalement de cet amour naissant. Ou plutôt il se satisfaisait totalement de l’état actuel de leur relation. Tintin comme Tchang semblait être heureux tel quel et ils l’étaient peut-être même plus qu’en connaissant les sentiments de l’autre. Ils étaient deux hommes et la société n’étaient pas tendre envers ceux qui défiaient ses mœurs. Si de rare fois on pouvait entendre des discours pleins de tolérance, en grande majorité les gens rejetaient avec force le sous-entendu qu’il puisse y avoir autre chose dans le monde que l’amour entre homme et femme.

Lui-même, bien que conscient que, dans sa jeunesse, il avait été quelques fois attiré par des hommes, n’étaient pas tout à fait à l’aise avec le sujet. C’était d’ailleurs probablement ce qui avait retardé son analyse sur les sentiments de Tintin pour Tchang qui si on y réfléchissait à posteriori étaient quand même plutôt évidents.

Cet vision du monde expliqua que pendant une bonne partie du séjour le capitaine Haddock se contenta de jouer le rôle d’observateur, un rôle qu’il aurait tenu jusqu’à la fin si ses deux amis n’avaient pas fini par lui assigner celui de confident.

À une semaine de leur départ, il se rendit soudain compte que quand il pensait que ses deux amis étaient parfaitement heureux comme ça : il se trompait. Tout d’abord Tchang venait quand même de vivre une expérience éprouvante qui lui avait laissé des séquelles. Il faisait notamment beaucoup de cauchemars, des cauchemars qui raccourcissaient ses nuits et le fatiguaient beaucoup alors même qu’il aurait plutôt eu besoin de récupérer.

Quant à Tintin, si durant toute la mission de secours il avait voulu faire croire qu’il n’avait aucun doute quant à la survie de Tchang, toute la peur qu’il avait alors ressentie surgissait d’un coup. Toutes les deux minutes il se tournait vers le jeune asiatique pour s’assurer qu’il était bien à ses côtés.

Enfin tous deux évitaient un maximum de parler du prochain retour en Europe et donc de leur future séparation.

Cela tracassait d’ailleurs tellement Tintin que celui-ci, qui n’était pourtant pas vraiment du genre à se confier, finit par avouer à l’ancien marin qu’il appréhendait beaucoup ce futur.

« La première fois quand je l’ai laissé là-bas en Chine, j’étais triste de me séparer de lui, mais au moins je savais qu’il était sain et sauf et j’avais bien l’intention de le revoir un jour. Mais maintenant, avec ce qui est arrivé, j’ai cette peur irrationnelle que je pourrais ne jamais le retrouver. »

Et dans cette déclaration et derrière la peur réelle de la perte, Haddock entendit un profond désir de pouvoir vivre ensemble. Un désir que cependant le jeune reporter considérait comme illégitime, quel ami serait-il à exiger ainsi la présence de Tchang à ses côtés ?

Cette interrogation était d’autant plus triste qu’Archibald se rendit compte que le jeune asiatique ressentait la même chose.

« Tintin et moi avons déjà dû nous séparer, parce qu’il devait rentrer chez lui et que j’étais encore trop jeune pour le suivre. Désormais j’ai le bon âge mais je ne peux toujours pas venir. La famille Jen-Ghié m’a beaucoup donnée et je ne veux pas les décevoir. Ils pensent que j’ai la capacité de devenir un bon médecin alors j’en deviendrais un. Et puis, il a son métier de journaliste, je ne peux décemment pas m’imposer à lui. »

Après ces révélations le capitaine changea de point de vue, pour qu’ils se sentent légitimes à vivre ensemble ses deux amis devaient se rendre compte de leurs sentiments réciproques. Et il allait les aider…

Son premier plan fut d’essayer de leur laisser un moment d’intimité lors de la ballade suivante. Alors qu’il avait jusque-là éviter de venir, Archibald les accompagna et profita de leur arrivée sur un plateau pour assaillir le guide de question et le retenir tandis que ses deux amis, qui ne s’étaient aperçu de rien, se promenaient côte à côte.

Il espérait que loin de tous, les deux jeunes hommes se permettraient plus de choses et finiraient par s’avouer la réciprocité de leurs sentiments.

Mais quand ils revinrent vers eux vingt minutes plus tard, tout penauds de ne pas les avoir attendus, le capitaine ne vit aucun changement dans leur comportement.

Sa deuxième intervention se voulut donc un peu plus brutal. Le lendemain soir, il se présenta en premier à la salle à manger et lorsque le serveur vint lui demander ce qu’il désirait à boire, il commanda deux bouteilles d’un vin plutôt fort et d’une grande qualité.

Quand Tintin arriva, le jeune reporter s’empressa alors de faire une remarque sur le fait qu’ils étaient en vacances et que son ami lui avait promis de diminuer sa consommation de boisson.

Haddock répondit alors qu’ils n’avaient toujours pas fêté le succès de leur expédition et que si l’autre belge acceptait de trinquer avec lui, il augmenterait beaucoup moins son taux d ‘alcool.

Et alors que Tintin allait refuser fermement son offre, Tchang fit son apparition. Arrêté dans son action, le jeune reporter ne put que laisser Archibald lui servir un verre avant d’en proposer un au jeune asiatique. Celui-ci bien trop poli pour refuser accepta gentiment de goûter. Puis de reprendre un verre. Et un deuxième. Un troisième…

À la fin du repas, le futur médecin était complètement ivre et il fallut que Tintin vienne l’aider pour qu’il puisse retourner à sa chambre.

En partant le reporter belge lança un regard assassin à l’ex-marin mais celui-ci s’en moquait bien, son plan avait encore mieux marché que prévu. Dans quelques minutes un Tchang plein de regret demanderait à Tintin de le pardonner avant de lui avouer ses sentiments. Tintin ne répondrait rien sur le moment, insistant pour coucher correctement son vieil ami mais dès qu’il retournerait dans sa chambre, il ne pourrait oublier la confession.

C’est pourquoi dès le lendemain matin, il frapperait à la porte de Tchang pour lui confirmer ses propres sentiments.

Enfin ça c’était le scénario imaginé par Haddock. En vérité, le lendemain tout ce qui se passa ce fut une crise de colère monumentale de Tintin qui lui reprocha d’avoir profité de la gentillesse et de la politesse de Tchang. Et évidemment Tchang passa à ce moment-là :

« C’est ma faute aussi, il ne m’a pas vraiment forcé, j’aurais pu dire non. Je ne l’ai pas fait.

  * Parce que tu ne voulais pas le vexer !
  * Peut-être, mais je t’en prie Tintin ne te fâche pas contre lui pour cela, on est ici dans un endroit magnifique pour profiter.
  * Il t’a mis en danger.
  * Tu étais à côté, répliqua Tchang avant que son visage ne se voile et qu’il ne déclare. Et je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis adulte et donc capable de faire mes propres choix. »

Après cette tirade Archibald posa sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Il pouvait être fier de lui-même : au lieu de rapprocher les deux jeunes hommes, ils les avaient divisés. Il voulait faire avancer la situation et voilà qu’il la faisait reculer.

Mais en même temps, cette dispute était intéressante, elle lui avait notamment appris que Tchang craignait que Tintin ne le juge sur son âge. Ce qui pouvait être compréhensible, car, quand ils s’étaient rencontrés, Tchang avait 15 ans, et si Tintin n’était guère plus vieux, il était lui déjà adulte.

Cette différence d’âge pouvait peut-être expliqués en plus de leur sexe, les hésitations de Tintin à faire part de ses sentiments et Haddock devrait donc prendre cela en considération lors de son prochain plan.

Celui-ci se déroula dans l’après-midi. Après s’être assuré la complicité d’un marchand du coin avec qui il avait sympathisé pendant son séjour, il fallait bien qu’il s’occupe quand Tintin et Tchang se dévoraient du regard, Haddock avait entraîné son ami reporter jusqu’à la petite boutique de photo du marchand. Très rapidement le jeune belge s’était émerveillé devant le vieux matériel et l’ingéniosité du marchand, marchand qui après avoir admis que la passion venait de son père, lui avait demandé de l’excuser parce qu’il avait des clients à voir. Ensuite Haddock lui-même s’était éclipsé tout en vérifiant bien que la porte qu’il refermait derrière lui ne pouvait pas vraiment être ouverte de l’extérieur. Puis, il s’était baladé un peu en ville avant de rentrer à l’hôtel. Là il avait trouvé Tchang et lui avait demandé si Tintin était rentré.

« Je croyais qu’il était avec vous Capitaine.

  * Il l’était mais je l’ai laissé au magasin de photos. Et comme il m’avait dit qu’il voulait passer du temps avec toi aujourd’hui, je pensais qu’il serait déjà rentré.
  * Non il ne l’est pas. Vous pensez qu’il a pu lui arriver quelque chose de grave ?
  * Je n’espère pas. Mais allons tout de même rapidement au magasin de photos pour vérifier. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux hommes sillonnèrent Katmandou d’un pas rapide, jusqu’à arriver au magasin. Tchang, plus jeune et plus sportif arriva quelques minutes plus tôt et il fut donc le premier à s’apercevoir que la porte de la pièce où se trouvait son ami était bloquée.

Après s’être assuré que Tintin n’était pas derrière la porte, le jeune asiatique n’écoutant que son inquiétude défonça la porte avant de courir retrouver son ami. Celui-ci le remercia même s’il avoua qu’il n’était pas non plus en grand danger et qu’ils auraient peut-être pu attendre le retour du propriétaire pour lui demander la clé.

À la suite de cette affirmation, Tchang resta muet quelques minutes, avant de rougir de manière plutôt voyante. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte d’à quel point il avait agi de manière irréfléchie et à posteriori son inquiétude pour le sort de Tintin lui semblait terriblement exagéré. Surtout le jeune reporter avait déjà été bien plus en danger et le serait probablement encore, après tout il venait quand même de parcourir l’Himalaya.

Devant cette scène, un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage d’Haddock. Pour une fois son plan se passait comme prévu.

Par la suite, après s’être excusé auprès du propriétaire, les trois hommes retournèrent à leur hôtel. Tintin, couvert de poussière après l’action héroïque de Tchang monta pour prendre une douche, ce qui laissa le temps à Haddock de lancer la deuxième partie de son plan.

Il entraîna le jeune asiatique vers une table en terrasse, loin de la plupart des oreilles et déclara :

« Je suis désolé pour aujourd’hui, je n’aurais pas dû t’inquiéter comme ça.

  * Non vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher. C’est moi qui ait réagit trop violemment. Et maintenant ce pauvre homme doit repayer une nouvelle porte.
  * Tu sais, si vos situations étaient inversées, je suis certain que Tintin aurait fait pareil pour te sauver. Le gamin peut être une sacrée tête de mule quand il s’agit de toi.
  * Je ne pense pas non, répondit Tchang. Il a déjà vécu énormément d’aventures, il sait comme réagir. Sauver des gens c’est un peu comme son métier maintenant.
  * Oui ben d’ailleurs ça c’est quand même particulièrement agaçant, à la base il est journaliste hein, il a aucune raison de plonger dans tous les dangers qui se présentent à lui nom d’un bachibouzouk.
  * Il ne fait pas exprès.
  * Ben pour cette fois un peu quand même, fin je ne dis pas que c’était pas une bonne idée de te sauver la vie mais on a quand même failli y passer plusieurs fois. Et d’ailleurs c’est pour ça que quand je dis que lorsqu’il s’agit de vous Tintin n’est pas toujours une lumière : sauver des gens ça pas de problème, sauver ses amis c’est déjà un peu plus dur et finalement te sauver toi c’est un tout autre bazar.
  * Vous voulez dire que je mets dans des situations encore plus dangereuses que tous les autres ? »

Haddock inspira profondément. Crier sur le jeune homme ne ferait probablement pas avancer son affaire. Au contraire ça risquait même d’attirer Tintin et donc de lui faire perdre toute chance de réussir son plan : à savoir faire comprendre au jeune chinois la nature pas uniquement amicale des sentiments du jeune belge à son égard.

« Non c’est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Je pensais plutôt à l’importance que tu as dans la vie de Tintin.

  * Vous trouvez qu’il me favorise ?
  * Il ne te favorise pas. C’est seulement que les sentiments qu’il te porte sont un peu différent de ceux qu’il me porte.
  * Mais il vous adore, il habite chez vous à mi-temps et vous partez ensemble pour l’aventure.
  * Oui mais il n’est pas amoureux de moi.
  * Pardon ?! » s’écria le jeune asiatique un peu choqué.

L’ex capitaine se traita de tous les noms. À la base, il ne comptait pas être aussi direct. Seulement voilà leur histoire-là elle commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot et s’il voulait que ça bouge c’était son seul choix.

« Oui tu m’as bien entendu. Amoureux.

  * Mais nous sommes deux hommes.
  * Et tu vas me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien du tout pour lui toi ?
  * Je ne le mérite pas.
  * Mais bougre d’ectoplasme qu’est-ce que tu me racontes-là ? En quoi est-ce que tu ne le mérites pas ? Et de toute façon mérite ou pas mérite ça ne change rien, il est amoureux de vous point final. »

Tchang, abasourdi, resta un instant sans rien dire. Et si son visage était plutôt inexpressif, ses mains elles se frottaient frénétiquement l’une contre l’autre, preuve évidente de son trouble intérieur.

« Mais on ne peut pas vivre ensemble, jamais les gens n’accepteraient !

  * Les gens on s’en moque. Et puis de toute manière vous n’avez pas non plus à assumer votre relation au grand jour, vous pouvez tout simplement être des amis proches qui habitent ensemble dans un château bien trop grand pour qu’on en limite le nombre d’habitant à deux ou trois.
  * Mais mes études ? Et puis je ne veux pas m’imposer.
  * Ecoutez c’est ma maison, je t’invite et puis c’est tout. Pour les études, la faculté de médecine de Bruxelles a une excellente réputation, je suis certain que tu sauras y trouver ta place.
  * Et je dis quoi à Tintin ?
  * Ce que tu veux. Enfin ce que tu veux tant que tu arrives à lui faire comprendre que vos histoires débiles de « je ne veux pas retenir mon ami » ça va cinq minutes mais c’est pas viable. Pour le moment vous pouvez pas vous séparer une journée sans craindre pour la vie de l’autre, il faut donc que vous viviez ensemble ! »

Et c’est à cet instant que Tintin arriva entraînant un rougissement de Tchang. Archibald Haddock qui considérait qu’il en avait assez fait maintenant alla alors saluer son ami pour finalement monter se coucher.

Le lendemain c’est un reporter ravi qui vint frapper à sa porte pour lui annoncer que Tchang allait vivre avec eux.


End file.
